


My Dear Apple

by attackmybutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't Try This At Home, Drabble, I blame Crystal, I disappointed myself, Other, PWP without Porn, Sex, plz dont fuck your apple kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackmybutt/pseuds/attackmybutt
Summary: Draco succumbs to lust and fucks his apple. That's it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	My Dear Apple

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for giyutan week but my creative juices were not working. And yet, on a discord server drapple popped up. I have no idea how the fuck that prompted this... monstrosity. So I have decided to share with the world. Gotta love rule 34.

Draco stared directly at the apple cradled gently in his hands. Its succulent shape called to him like nothing ever did. Desire swelled up within the longer he stared. He wanted the apple and he wanted it badly. His body felt hot all over, sweat trickled down from his forehead to his neck. Draco swallowed, he could feel the heat gathering lower and lower, centering at a particular spot in his body. This was wrong and yet it felt so right. 

Settling the apple down gently, eyes never leaving it from his sight, Draco began to unbuckle his belt and loosen his pants button. “Soon my apple…. Soon…” He whimpered when his hand accidentally touched his growing erection, currently restrained by underwear. Taking a deep breath, he snuck his hand inside his underwear, grasped his cock and took it out, and slowly began to pump it alive. With his free hand, Draco grabbed the apple back and pressed it against his dick.

Pants looping around his ankles, Draco let out a throaty moan, the feel of the apple’s cool skin against his heated cock soothing. Yes, this is what he had been craving for so long. If only the apple had a hole so he could just- With a little bit of magic he could but he did not want to hurt his apple. But would it be really hurting the apple? His cock throbbed in his hand, pumping up and down slowly. It was not enough. With a finger he teased the head of his cock right at the opening, pressing a finger. It felt good, but it would feel much better if he could get inside the apple. 

Biting down his lower lip, Draco succumbed to his own lust and casted a spell, there now was a hole in the apple, a magical one, he took a look at its inside, white hard flesh and seeds scattered across. Draco wondered if it was possible for his own seed and the apple’s to intermix. The thought had him excited, cock twitching with desire. No longer hesitating, Draco pushed his cock into the waiting hole. Ecstasy encased his whole being as he began to thrust. In, out, in out over and over again. This euphoric feeling of finally claiming the apple as his couldn’t compare to anything else. 

Potter did not matter, Hogwarts did not matter, nothing mattered expect his own lust and sating it with his precious beloved apple. “Oh…ngh…ah…” Draco moaned as he continued to fuck the apple, his climax fast approaching. “I’m going to paint you with my seed…. Take it all! Give me more apples!” 

Thick, white spurts filled up the apple’s hole to the brim. Draco’s cock twitched with each spurt. After a few moments passed, Draco was done with his orgasm. Ever so gently he pulled his limp cock away from the apple. With a sated look he glanced with affection at the apple full of his seed.


End file.
